


Pick Me Up

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Car Accidents, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Ridiculous Sentence Prompt on Tumblr: “Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?”. The anon who prompted this also asked for cheesy pick-up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

Bucky knew it had been risky business letting Steve drive his car, given he had no license and all, but it was Sunday morning and really, what could go wrong?

Turns out there actually were people out at seven in the morning and one of them ran right onto the street without looking left and right, too busy looking at his phone.

Steve wasn’t quick enough to hit the brakes, still too clumsy and unused to them, and they hit the man.

Bucky was out of the car before it even really stopped and he was kneeling next to the man a second later.

“Mister, are you alright?” he asked him concerned and checked his body for open wounds and blood. He let out a sigh when he could find neither.

“Tony,” the man, said, still lying on the ground.

“Huh?” was all Bucky could manage and then he felt Steve next to him.

“My name is Tony,” the man said and groaned when he tried to get up. “Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car…”

“Yeah, about that....” Steve started and cringed when Tony’s eyes fell on their car. 

“Wait I did? And it was your car?” 

“Yes, and we are terribly sorry. How are you feeling?” Steve asked him and Tony lightly shook his head.

“Did it hurt?” he asked Bucky with a strange glint in his eyes and Bucky frowned. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Are you in pain?”

His answer seemed to confuse Tony for a second before he said “No, no, no. You’re supposed to ask ‘What?’ and then I’ll say ‘When you fell from heaven’. God, can’t a guy flirt with you?”

“Uhm,” Bucky started but then Steve’s hands were all over Tony’s head.

“Did you hit your head?” he asked and Tony shrugged. 

“No, but there must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off you.”

Steve let out a small chuckle at that, but his concern was still clear as day.

“I think he has a concussion, Buck.”

“Thought so,” Bucky replied and stood up. “We should get him to a hospital.”

“I don’t think I know where I am,” Tony said and Bucky could tell that he really meant it this time. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know where you are?” Steve asked, now a hint of panic in his voice.

“I mean, this obviously isn’t the ocean, right?”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked but he was already prepared for the line that came next.

“Your eyes are so blue, like the ocean. And baby, I’m definitely lost at sea.”

Bucky cringed, not only because of the line, but also because of the nickname but Steve laughed. 

“I think we should hurry,” he said while he helped Tony up. “He seems delirious.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said and wound an arm around Tony’s middle. “Can you stand? Or hold on?”

“I don’t think I can hold on,” Tony said with a smirk and Bucky sighed. “I’ve already fallen for you.”

“Jesus Christ, Tony, can you do anything else then use these lines?”

“Not sure?” Tony answered and Bucky felt himself smile. “Maybe it’s the concussion.”

“Probably. We should see that we get you to the hospital.”

“Wait my phone,” Tony said while Bucky lowered him onto the back seat of their car. Steve went back to get it and he handed it to Tony.

“I hope it didn’t break.”

“Nope, there’s definitely something wrong with it,” Tony said and frantically punched some buttons.

“What happened?” Steve asked but Bucky already knew what was coming and slammed his head onto the steering wheel.

“It doesn’t have your number in it.”

“Okay, that’s enough now, we have to get you to the hospital,” Bucky declared and Steve hurried up to put the seat belt on Tony before he sat down himself.

“That’s nice and all, but I don’t think I really have something. I didn’t hit my head that hard.”

“Let the doctors decide that, alright?” Steve asked him and Tony grumbled. 

“Fine. But after this is over you two will take me out to dinner.”

“Bossy, are we?” Bucky asked and Tony cocked his head.

“Well, you ran me over. And since you’re driving now and not the big blond I guess he wasn’t allowed to in the first place. I could sue you, or you could just take me out to dinner.”

“That sounds a lot like blackmail.”

“Maybe. But it’ll be worth your while.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look before both of them faintly nodded. 

“Fine. But you keep the cheesy lines at home,” Bucky declared and Steve pointed at Tony’s phone.

“Gimme that and I’ll fix the problem,” he said and Tony grinned. 

“Oh yes! I should leave the house that early more often.”

“Please don’t run in front of other people’s cars anymore,” Steve begged and Tony laughed. 

“Why would I, now that I found you?”

Bucky rolled his eyes at that but Steve slightly blushed.

“You’re gonna take me to my favourite Italian restaurant tonight. And you know what’s on the menu?” Tony asked and Bucky outright groaned while Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Me-n-u, guys, me-n-u.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142232681586/for-the-weird-sentence-thing-maybe-you-could-write)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
